


An Unexpected Turn of Fate

by macabrewriter



Series: The Inquisitor and the Wolf [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrewriter/pseuds/macabrewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war between the mages and templars has affected many in Thedas, and Deshanna decides it is best to send her apprentice well beyond the borders of the Dalish camp in order to secure the safety of their clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Turn of Fate

A sharp gust of wind greeted Gilraena Lavellan as she struggled to rouse herself from the throes of sleep. A groan escaped her lips as she pushed herself up off the ground, only to slowly sink back down as a searing pain permeated her lower back. _I suppose that is what happens when you let your temper get the best of you_. It was difficult not to think of Alerion's disappointed gaze or the grief in his tone. She imagined both would pluck at her heartstrings little by little until she could make amends. Yet that persistent streak of stubbornness that was so ingrained into her soul told her that Alerion should have known better. It wasn't as though he was ignorant of her feelings on the matter. Perhaps he believed their friendship would make it easier for her somehow. If so, well, it was a true testament to his character. Alerion had always believed everyone was deserving of help. And if he couldn't help them, he'd at least attempt to put a smile on their faces. Yes, she would make amends before the entire clan if it came down to it. It would just be another thing for them to whisper about when her back was turned. It was frustrating, but having her every move scrutinized was par for the course of becoming the next Keeper. It had taken Gilraena some time, but she had finally accepted it.

The elf waited for the pain to subside before making another attempt to rise. Her muscles groaned in protest as she lifted her arms above her head and stretched from side to side. She made a mental note to ask Keeper Deshanna to prepare a salve when she returned to the camp. Perhaps it would serve as a distraction, and Gilraena could avoid any discussion of the previous night under the guise of illness. Even as the thought crossed her mind, she began to dismiss it. If Alerion had told the entire truth, then Deshanna had given him her blessing. There had to have been a reason for it, and Gilraena doubted she would be able to hold her tongue when confronted. Brushing off the whispers from the gossips was one thing, but having to explain her feelings to Deshanna...that was another obstacle entirely. She had taken Gilraena under her wing, spent hours upon hours teaching her to hone her skills, and comforted her when it all became too much. However, Deshanna still harbored traditionalist ideas. Bonds had to be made and children had to be born in order to preserve their culture. There had been a time when Gilraena had cherished the idea, though it dwindled with each passing year as she began to fully understand what it all truly meant. No, this would not be a pleasant conversation at all.

As she shuffled her way back to camp, Gilraena rehearsed her speech to the Keeper. She could not do the same for Alerion, as his eyes would penetrate that barrier so quickly she wouldn't even have time to utter a single word before he dismissed it. Plus, not even a miniscule amount of rehearsing would fully prepare her for the gantlet of pleas and scoffs that were sure to follow. With a sigh of trepidation, Gilraena resigned herself to march directly to the Keeper's aravel, avoiding the cloud of gazes and whispers that threatened to consume her. Clearly, Alerion had confided to anyone with the ability to listen the night before. It wasn't unexpected. Whilst Gilraena tended to suffer in silence, Alerion found an outlet for his emotions. She figured that was the reason many regarded her as cool and unbecoming. It was much easier to sympathize with the party who wore their emotions on their sleeve, after all.

Keeper Deshanna had been waiting for her with an indecipherable expression. Gilraena quirked an eyebrow and studied her surroundings. The healers were busily gathering herbs while the crafters argued over the durability of one type of wood over another, and the hunters had already left for the morning. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but Gilraena sensed that something lurked beneath the monotony. She quickly crossed the few feet that separated them, lips parted in unspoken apology. When their eyes met, Gilraena faltered. Deshanna's steely gaze turned to one of urgency as she beckoned Gilraena forward.

"Keeper, you look distressed. Has something happened?"

Deshanna strode over to a bench and sat down, motioning Gilraena to do the same before replying. "As you well know, there has been a war brewing between templars and mages. We have been fortunate to avoid any serious confrontations with them. However, I'm afraid our luck will soon run dry if we continue to remain isolated."

"What do you suggest we do, Keeper?"

"That is where you come in, da'len. As future Keeper of this clan, it will soon be your duty to protect them from a multitude of dangers. The shemlen in charge of the Chantry is holding a conclave to discuss peace. I think it would be beneficial for you to attend."

Gilraena drew a sharp breath. It had been ages since she had set foot anywhere near a human city, and the last time had resulted in the scar that adorned her left eye. Since that day, Deshanna had shielded her from any contact with humans, even when their feuds spilled over into the camp. If the Keeper had decided to send her into the foray, there must have been something more sinister on the horizon. Still, Gilraena did not relish the thought. "I am not sure if I would be the best choice, Keeper."

"I wouldn't ask you if I did not think it was important, da' len. I do not want to put you in harm's way, but the outcome of this meeting could very well affect all of us. And I fear we will not simply be able to move the clan should the situation become worse than it already is."

Gilraena hesitated as she considered her options. On one hand, the journey to the conclave could prove dangerous and leave her with more than a few scars. On the other, she could obtain information that could protect her clan from any future skirmishes with humans. Perhaps she could even appeal to the Divine on her clan's behalf and secure an alliance that would benefit both sides. And if not, well, at least this journey would prove to the clan that she was willing to walk the extra mile for their benefit. With that thought in mind, she nodded and lifted herself from the bench. "Ma nuvenin. I will leave at once."

Deshanna grabbed her hand. "One moment, da'len. There's something I must give you."

Gilraena paused as Deshanna retrieved an amulet from her pocket and placed it in the palm of her hand. "This amulet belonged to my father. I would like you to have it. It may protect you in the days to come."

Gilraena turned the amulet over in her hands and examined the carving carefully. It depicted the image of a halla resting by a river, the forest surrounding it teeming with wildlife. She had seen the Keeper wear it on several occasions though it seemed to be in perfect condition. She met Deshanna's gaze and smiled warmly. "Ma serannas, Keeper. I will keep it safe."

The corners of Deshanna's lips rose in a delighted smile. "Dareth shiral, da'len. I hope you return with good news."

"As do I."


End file.
